Exercise steps are a useful tool for physical conditioning. For example, exercise steps are used in step aerobic classes to increase aerobic activity of participants. Users can participate in step aerobic classes in health clubs, exercise clubs and individually while watching television or videos. Step aerobics not only increase aerobic activity of the participants, but are also useful in burning calories and weight reduction. Heart rates of participants can be increased by stepping on and off of the exercise step, which frequently results in improved physical conditioning of the participant. As a result, the popularity of exercise steps has increased since exercise steps provide a useful and convenient way to improve physical conditioning.